


Ache and Ruin

by stellarparallax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidentally Sensual Massage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, If both of them went to the same university instead of what happened in canon, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Roommates, Spanking, Teasing, mutual pining IF YOU SQUINT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/pseuds/stellarparallax
Summary: He turns him, slowly easing him onto his front. He unbuttons his cuffs and rolls up his sleeves, exposing his forearms. Then his hands return to Oikawa’s back.“Wait, what are you doing?”“Shut up and let me help you, dumbass,” he snaps back as he digs his fingers into him.--Oikawa is in pain and Iwaizumi gives him a massage. They end up fucking. That's it, that's the whole fic.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 226





	Ache and Ruin

When Iwaizumi enters his dorm room, he is greeted with a muffled groan from the other end. There, he sees Oikawa lying flat on his back with a pillow under his knees. 

“Is it your knee again?” he asks.

“No, my back. My shoulders. Everything.”

Iwaizumi shuts the door and tosses his satchel on his own bed. He walks over to Oikawa’s bed and sits by him. “It’s because you’ve been pulling all-nighters again.”

“Wha—”

“I know you sneak out to study in the pantry at night.”

Oikawa clicks his tongue. “Nothing gets past you, huh, Iwa-chan?”

“Only because you’re too obvious about everything.”

Oikawa looks like he’s about to get up in protest, but he stops and falls back into bed. His breathing is heavy and laboured, and distress is written all over his face. Even when they were children, it was rare for Iwaizumi to see him like this. It almost feels cruel to criticise him further.

His voice softens. “Can you turn over?”

Oikawa’s stares right at him, then averts his gaze. “I’ll need a bit of help.”

He starts to turn over, but groans when his torso is about perpendicular to the mattress. His breathing gets shallower and he finds himself stuck in place. Iwaizumi places his hands on his left shoulder and the right side of his waist to support him. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

He turns him, slowly easing him onto his front. He unbuttons his cuffs and rolls up his sleeves, exposing his forearms. Then his hands return to Oikawa’s back. 

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“Shut up and let me help you, dumbass,” he snaps back as he digs his fingers into him.

Of course, because it’s Oikawa, he whines and complains about how much the massage hurts. Iwaizumi ignores his protests, but gradually reduces the strength that he’s using to undo the knots in his shoulders. By the time that his hands are on his lower back, he knows from Oikawa’s pleased hums that he’s starting to enjoy it. 

“Iwa-chan… you never told me that you were so good at this.”

“If you’d known, you would have pushed yourself harder to get more free back rubs.”

Oikawa makes a scandalised gasp.

“Tell me I’m wrong. You can’t.”

The only response he gets is a pathetic whine. He bites back a chuckle.

As long as he’s known Oikawa, he’s known that he was a perfectionist with a terrible competitive side. It was way worse when they were younger, though. He even declared himself the winner for being the first out of them to lose his first baby tooth. However, Iwaizumi couldn’t understand why he was working so hard for this class because he’s never not gotten an A on anything. It was strange to see him so stressed about his studies. 

“What’s wrong, Tooru? Is your professor an asshole of a grader?”

“No, she’s great. Why?”

“If she’s so great, why are you working yourself to the bone for this class? How badly do you want to impress her?”

“Oh, it’s not about that. There’s… there’s this sophomore in my class who’s topping the class and I can’t stand it.”

“What.”

“There’s a sophomore—”

“Oh no, I heard you the first time, dumbass.” Iwaizumi sighs. “You never learn, do you?”

“Learn what?”

“That there’s always going to be someone better than you? That nothing is worth pushing yourself into this state and risking lasting damage on your body? That you just don’t have to be the best at every single fucking thing you do?”

For a moment, Oikawa is silent. Then, he says softly, “Oh, I know that.”

“Then why do you—”

“Because I wanted to.”

Iwaizumi’s hands stop moving. “What?”

“I saw her as an obstacle so I’m rising to the challenge. Because I want to. Because it’s fun to explore the limits of my abilities.” He sighs. “I just like it, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi falls silent.

“Iwa-chan?”

“I’m just worried.”

“About me? Why? I’ll be fine. I have you, after all.”

And just like that, Iwaizumi’s mouth goes dry. He’s always thought of himself as an annoyance, the naggy best friend that got in the way of Oikawa being able to do whatever the hell he wanted. He’s always suspected that he was holding him back. But hearing him declare unquestioningly that he is part of why Oikawa is able to achieve as much as he did caused a rush of unfamiliar feelings to ripple through him. So he does his best impression of cement and fills the cracks that the wall has endured where lightning has tried over and over again to strike it down. 

“You okay back there?” Oikawa turns to look at Iwaizumi. 

“Yeah,” his voice cracks. “I’m good.”

“Good, good. Uhm, this is going to sound a little weird— and you can totally say no! But uhm, do you mind rubbing my glutes?”

“Your ass, you mean.”

“Please don’t make me ask twice.”

Without a moment’s delay, Iwaizumi’s hands shift to Oikawa’s butt and he begins rubbing it. At first, Oikawa groans in pain, but as his hands get gentler and gentler, the sounds that he’s making changes. His breathing is speeding up and his skin flushes a deep red.

_ Oh. _

“Oh God, you’re not getting turned on, are you?” he says, his hands still rubbing his butt gently, but firmly.

“It’s not my  _ ahh _ fault that you’re so  _ ahh _ good at this.”

“For fuck’s sake, Tooru,” he says, despite not even halting his relentless kneading. “Is this why you asked me to massage your ass?”

“No, but  _ ahh _ can you blame me for enjoying it?”

Iwaizumi supposes he can’t. So instead of blaming him, he lifts his right hand and drops it back down onto his ass with a resounding snap. 

A moan rips out of Oikawa’s throat. “Fuck, Iwaizumi, fuck! More!”

“More what? This?” He lifts his hand and spanks Oikawa again.

“Yes! Fuck me, please!”

“I don’t know, Tooru. I wouldn’t want to hurt you more than you already are.”

“I don’t care, fuck me!”

Suddenly, hesitation grows in Iwaizumi. It wasn’t that he’s never entertained the thought of sleeping with his best friend before. He just never considered the possibility that the feeling was mutual. “Okay, wait, are you sure about this? Because we’ve never talked about this before.”

On the other hand, Oikawa is getting impatient. “Listen, either you fuck me or I’m getting up, crawling to the bathroom and jerking off very loudly. I might even scream your name when I come. Pick one.”

And pick he does. As he continues to knead into Oikawa’s ass, he leans forward to place gentle kisses into the back of his neck. His hands find the waistband of Oikawa’s gym shorts and slowly, torturously, peels it away.

“Shit, Hajime, hurry up.”

“Oh?” He knows that the man beneath him can feel the smile brushing against his neck because he shivers at its touch. “What are you going to do, make me?”

Oikawa whines like the brat he is as Iwaizumi reaches down the front of his boxes and ghosts against his cock. His own erection begins to strain against his tight jeans and he presses the bulge against Oikawa’s ass.

“Fucking hell, stop teasing me!” He makes a token attempt to turn himself over, but he barely moves an inch before he starts groaning in pain and frustration. 

“Okay, okay, shh, take it easy. I’m going to turn you over, okay?”

He lifts himself off Oikawa and slowly turns him onto his back. He fluffs up the pillow underneath his head to support his neck, then walks over to his own bed to grab a pillow to place under his knees. Oikawa’s groans get softer and softer, until they finally stop.

“Okay?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Yeah. You can, uhm, continue.”

Upon hearing that, his hands fly to Oikawa’s boxers to pull them down his legs and toss them onto the floor. He looks down at the half naked man beneath him and considers whether or not to take off his shirt, given that he would need to move his shoulders and neck. He decides to pull up his shirt instead, exposing his torso but still keeping it on his person. 

“Wait, why am I the only one getting naked?” He looks down at the sleeves that were still on him. “Well, mostly naked.”

“Because you’re the only one getting taken care off.”

Oikawa growls. “Iwa-chan, I told you to fuck me.”

“I’m not bending your back and making it hurt more just to get my dick wet, dumbass.” He snaps back. “I’ll take care of myself later. Just lie back and enjoy it.”

“At least, can I get a good look at you?”

Iwaizumi sighs. He supposes that would be okay. So he unbuttons and pulls his own shirt off before tossing it onto the floor. “Happy?”

“Mm very. God, Hajime, I wanted this for so long.”

That gives him pause. “You what?”

“Wanted this… wanted you…” The way that he’s looking at him like he hung the moon makes Iwaizumi’s heart clench. “So long...”

He leans over and presses kisses into his jaw, leaving him gasping and his eyelashes fluttering. Iwaizumi isn’t good with words, so he does his best impression of an archaeologist and gently brushes away the debris to find Oikawa, raw and vulnerable; the way that he’s always wanted to see him.

He moves down Oikawa’s body, pressing firm kisses into his skin as he goes. When he arrives at the edge of his Adonis belt, he parts his lips and begins to suck on the skin.

“That feels so good, Hajime. You’re so good to me.” Iwaizumi feels Oikawa place his hand on his head and run his fingers through his hair. “If only you could see how gorgeous you are as you take me apart.”

Hearing that makes Iwaizumi moan against Oikawa’s hip. He unbuttons and unzips his jeans and kicks them off.

“You like it when I praise you, don’t you? I had a feeling you would. Look at how thick your thighs are. If I could touch you right now, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from worshipping them. God, Hajime, you look so good.”

A damp spot grows in Iwaizumi’s boxers as pre-cum dribbles from his cock. He didn’t even know that he’d be into getting praised, and yet Oikawa is about to unravel him untouched. It only makes him more determined to get him off first.

He licks his lips and kisses the tip of Oikawa’s cock, causing a debauched moan to spill out of his lips. He parts his lips, slowly, taking in more of his length. Then, he stops and pulls his mouth off with a ‘pop’, eliciting another whine from him. He kisses the underside of the length as he rubs his thighs.

“You’re doing so well, babe. Love looking at you like that. You’re so hot. Can’t wait to see your pretty mouth taking my cock to the hilt.”

Iwaizumi is certain that he hates him. He hates how Oikawa can set his body ablaze with something as simple as praise and he hates how it makes him so desperate to please him. He moves his lips right in front of the tip of Oikawa’s cock and, unblinking and without breaking eye contact, he takes him whole. When the tip presses against the back of his throat, Oikawa whimpers.

“Fuck, Hajime, your mouth feels so fucking good.” 

Iwaizumi notes the drool that drips down the side of Oikawa’s mouth. It spurs him on to slide his mouth off his cock in one fluid motion, then slide it back on till it hits the back of his throat again. When Oikawa cries out, he does it again, and again, until the man is left mewling with tears running down the sides of his face. He smirks.

“God, you’re so pleased with yourself, aren’t you? So pleased to—” His words get cut off by a gasp when Iwaizumi starts to suck. “Hajime, you need to stop or I’m going to blow my load into you.”

To that, Iwaizumi hums nonchalantly and continues to suck at him, milking him for all he’s worth. He feels his own orgasm arriving swiftly from watching Oikawa come apart and from all the praise that he’s getting. He slips his hand down his boxes and strokes himself. All it takes is a rough tug for him to finish. He moans on Oikawa’s cock, his eyes rolling backwards as he crests his orgasm. 

“Hajime, please, I’ll change the sheets!”

Iwaizumi’s senses return to him just enough for him to raise an eyebrow.

“Fine,  _ you’ll _ change the sheets. Please, Hajime, I’m not going to—”

As precursors to his looming climax, Oikawa’s thigh muscles clench and his back arches. Undeterred by this, Iwaizumi keeps going until he feels warm fluid shooting into the back of his throat. It quickly fills his mouth and he swallows, not wanting to let a single drop spill from his lips. 

After all, he’d have to change the sheets if he failed to do that.

Oikawa’s back slowly eases back down into a more relaxed position and his legs lay slack on his bed, having completely emptied himself into Iwaizumi. His fingertips graze Iwaizumi’s cheeks as he gasps, “That was so good, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi gives his cock one last suck before taking his mouth off. He moves up the bed and flops next to Oikawa with a sigh. He buries his head in Oikawa’s shoulder and peppers kisses on his neck.

“I’m sorry I can’t get you off right now,” Oikawa says with regret in his voice.

“You kind of did, actually. I blew my load in my boxers.”

Oikawa looks genuinely surprised. “Wait, just by sucking my dick?”

“No, dumbass. From you… ugh.”

Oikawa cautiously lifts his hand to cup Iwaizumi’s chin. “What is it? Is it embarrassing? I promise I won’t laugh.” 

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue. “It was from you running your stupid mouth.”

“Oh?” his voice lilts and Iwaizumi is tempted to slap the grin off his disgustingly handsome face. “Didn’t think that you of all people had a praise kink, Iwa-chan.”

He huffs and rolls his eyes dismissively. Then, a wave of regret passes through him as he’s hit with the realisation that their friendship may never be the same again. A knot tightens around him gradually, threatening to suffocate him. 

But because Oikawa is, well, Oikawa, he doesn’t give him the opportunity to second guess himself. “What’s on your mind, Iwa-chan?”

“Uhm, nothing.”

He misses nothing. “Do you really think you can lie to me? Please, I’ve known you since you were in diapers.”

“I distinctly remember that you were also in diapers.”

“That’s not the point and you know it! Come on, tell me.”

Iwaizumi knows himself well enough to know that he could never deny Oikawa. “I was just… I was just thinking that I may have screwed up our friendship for good.”

“Ah.” He turns his head slightly to kiss Iwaizumi’s forehead. “Well, what if we tried this whole dating thing?”

“Are you sure? We could mess it up and end up never speaking to each other.”

“Or we could be blissfully happy, get married and grow old together. I think that’s a pretty worthwhile risk.”

Iwaizumi looks down and watches as Oikawa’s chest rises and falls. He smells the cologne that lingers on his skin even though Oikawa probably didn’t even leave their dorm room that day. Then he turns and looks at his beautiful best friend, looking at him with adoration that made his chest feel like bursting.

_ If this was a taste of the reward, he was willing to risk it all. _

“I’m in,” he whispers into Oikawa’s jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I really hope you liked it. Please do leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> Alternatively, come talk at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/5tellarparallax).


End file.
